


To Heaven, Hell, & Everywhere In Between

by YuriLover7



Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangels, College, F/F, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I swear, Its Only slightly angsty, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriLover7/pseuds/YuriLover7
Summary: After having one too many bizarre dreams, Satania determines to figure out their meaning with the help of Raphiel, Vigne and Gabriel. Breaking into heaven shouldn’t be that hard, right?
Relationships: Kurumizawa Satanichia McDowell/Shiraha Raphiel Ainsworth, Tenma Gabriel White/Tsukinose Vignette April
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Intro - Dreaming Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps! I fell in love with this show and its fandom and wanted to contribute somehow. If you found yourself here I hope you enjoy!

“Mmm...huh? Where am I?” 

Dazed, Satania groggily opened her eyes and looked upwards. To her surprise, she was staring at the most beautiful sky she’s ever seen. Picturesque white clouds traveled slowly above, as a dazzling light seeped its way through them, providing the hilltop she found herself on with a gentle afternoon warmth. 

“Someone’s awake.” a voice greeted her. 

Satania was met with an even more beautiful image as the stranger looked down at her. It was then that Satania realized her actual surroundings, and that her head seemed to be on much softer ground than the rest of her body. Blushing profusely, Satania shot up, and squeaked out “Who the heck are you?!” 

The woman chuckled at the question. “How could you dare forget about your wife who graciously let you rest on her lap?” she jokingly retorted. “Just relax, we don’t have many free afternoons such as this one in our busy schedules.” 

Before Satania could protest, slender fingers pushed her back down onto the most comfortable pillow she’s ever slept on in her life. Feeling the pull of sleep again Satania gave in and was lulled to sleep by the stranger’s humming, until the sound reaching her ears became deafening. 

‘Why is she getting louder? Oh Satan too loud! TOO LOUD! TOO- ‘

Waking up and groaning audibly, Satania groggily reached for her phone to silence the high pitched alarm from the annoying device, then jolted once she realized the time her phone screen was flashing at her. 

“OH CRAP! IT’S 8:30?! I can’t be late again!” 

Jumping out of her bed, the demon dashed to her small bathroom. After cramming her morning routine into five minutes, the demon emerged, with her red hair and its loops only slightly disheveled and her signature bat hair clip haphazardly fastened. After donning her striped red and white hoodie she shoved her notebooks and half-completed assignments into her bag before rushing into the apartment’s main space. Only having time for a quick breakfast, Satania hastily unwrapped a piece of melon bread before shoveling it down her throat and rushing out the door. 

“Why in the name of Satan do we even need to do this extended education program anyway? I already graduated, when do I get to rise to power like the great demon I am?” Satania grumbled as she ran full speed towards her bus stop. 

Seeing the bus leave her stop, Satania cursed her luck, and slowed to a walking pace. ‘Well that’s just great. First that random dream, now I’m late for the second time this week!’ Satania complained mentally. ‘And it’s all this stupid dream’s fault! ... Now that I think about it though, that weird dream did seem a little too real. And that woman, my wife? Why in the world would I get married? She was hot as hell but still! Aggghh!!! It makes no sense! Well, no muss no fuss I guess. I’ll just tell everyone about it later. Time to get today’s classes over with.’ Satania boarded the next bus, and dozed off in the backseat while the bus headed towards her campus.

* * *

In the lecture hall of the human philosophy classroom the brightest minds in the town were learning about the human thought process. All except for one. In the back row of the room was one Gabriel White, aimlessly dozing off into nothingness.

‘Another boring lecture. There’s a new event too, I could be grinding for that sexy limited edition SSR saint outfit!’ With a bored sigh Gabriel gazed down towards her studious indigo – haired friend. Vigne, despite her demonic heritage, was the perfect model student. Intently taking notes in the lecture, she also made sure to write small comments for her best friend who would definitely need them later. Her note taking continued until she got a notification on her phone from her group chat.

_QueenOfHell: The great archdemon Satania has had a grand vision of the future! As my closest friends and future servants, you must hear about this oracle!_

_Vigne: What??_

_Raphi: O Great Satania, give us your wisdom! Translate so we can understand!_

_FutureNEET: Hell no to both_

_Vigne: Srsly thou, what are you talking about this time Satania?_

_QueenOfHell: I had a really trippy dream last night, we can talk more at break peace guyz_

_Raphi: This will be interesting lol_

While Vigne finished packing up her things, Gabriel lazily walked up to her. “Hey Vigne, did you- “ 

“Yes Gab I already copied some notes for you, honestly I can’t always pick up for you y’know?” Vigne chastised the fallen angel. “Thanks.” Gabriel said. 

“By the way, what was with Satania’s text earlier?” Vigne asked as the two headed towards the next lecture hall. 

“Dunno. But knowing Satania it’s probably something stupid.” Gabriel deadpanned. “Yeah, I guess. See you at lunch.” “See ya.” Gabriel waved as she watched Vigne head to her next class before heading to the library. ‘Still have some time before we meet up. Time to grind that limited event!” Sitting down at a table near the window, Gabriel started up her laptop. ‘I already have a bad feeling about Satania and this dream business.’ Hunching over Gabriel began rapidly clicking her mouse as she burned time until the group were going to meet.

* * *

After reading texts from her #1 source of amusement, Raphiel was brimming with excitement. Normally she would meet with Gabriel first before getting lunch, but she had to hear about this dream first.

‘Ahh~ I wonder what silly dream Satania had…probably about her reign over hell or better yet, a dream about an infinite amount of melon bread!’ Chuckling to herself and brainstorming on how she could later tease Satania, the ivory haired angel headed into the school cafe. After getting her lunch and sitting at their usual table, Raphiel began to eat while anticipating the soon to be hilarious afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a funny one shot, but then just blew out of proportion. Well I hope your here for the ride, cause its gonna be a crazy one! This is my first fic, so any comments and criticisms are more than welcome! :D


	2. Intro - Lunchtime Chat

After finishing her recent lecture, Satania strutted through the crowded university hallways on her way to the school’s cafeteria. After buying a small lunch consisting of a ham and cheese sandwich, melon bread and a water she walked over to her friends’ usual table, where she found Raphiel eating a parfait.

“Hey Raphi!” Satania said ecstatically as she began to sit down. 

“Ah, hello Satania. How was your philosophy lecture?”

“It was torturous. I swear that old man’s a demon. There’s no way I’m gonna finish a three page essay in two days!” Satania complained as she began shoveling food into her mouth.

“You won’t become the future queen of hell with that attitude. Well classes aside, when are you gonna tell me about that dream of yours?” Raphiel asked, no longer able to contain her curiosity. 

“Oh yeah! It was super weird.” Satania said between large mouthfuls of food. “ I’ll tell you once Gabriel and Vigne get here...and speak of the angel and devil.” Walking up to the table was Vigne with Gabriel in tow. 

“Hey guys.” Vigne greeted.

“Yo.” Gabriel greeted apathetically. 

“Okay now that everyone is here it’s time for the tale of Satania’s great oracle!” Satania shouted excitedly now that everyone was seated.

“Uggghh I was really hoping she forgot.” Gabriel mumbled, intent on ignoring the demon. 

“Okay so.....ummm...........there was a bunch of clouds on a hill.......errr...... “ Satania trailed off as the rest of her memory hazed at the thought of the memory.

“That’s it? Nothing else?” Vigne asked. 

“Not really living up to the hype...” Gabriel said. 

“I kinda forgot after lectures okay! I knew I should’ve wrote down what happened.” Satania huffed. 

“Hmm.... maybe we can jog your memory? That might help.” Raphiel suggested.

“I doubt it, the dream was so short, nothing would help me remember.” Satania said, slumping onto the table in defeat.

“Bummer.” Gabriel said halfheartedly while eating her lunch. 

The group fell into a silence as the break period dragged on. As students filed in and out of the dining hall, Satania heard a student singing a pop song. ‘Catchy song. What’s she singing....singing....the singing girl!’ 

“THATS IT!” Satania yelled, slamming her hands down on the table.

”Eh? What’s it?!” Vigne said startled. 

“Whuzat?” Gabriel said groggily, the commotion waking her from her short nap. 

“There was a girl! In my dream! And she was singing something!” 

“Yeah still not listening,” Gabriel yawned , then closed her eyes again. 

“Seriously, all this commotion for nothing. Sounds more like a crush you have on someone than some ‘vision’.” Vigne stated. 

“WHAT?!” the ditzy demon screeched. 

“Well it is said that dreams show us our true desires.” Raphiel pointed out. 

“Is that so? Huh.”Satania replied. 

“Oh yes. So Satania...Who is this mysterious lover of yours?” Raphiel bounded on the hapless demon in an instant. Paling at her ivory-haired friend’s usual sadistic gleam, Satania could barely make out something far more dangerous in the angel’s eyes. As soon as it was there, however, the look was gone, replaced by the familiar sadistic gaze. 

“E-even if that were true and I knew who she was, why would I tell you?” Satania stuttered out, hoping the angel would stop looming over her. 

“But aren’t I your faithful apprentice Satania? As your closest follower I should know of potential dangerous partners should I not?” Raphiel retorted skillfully.

“When you put it like that...I guess...” 

“So who is she then!?” Raphiel squealed excitedly. 

“I told you I don’t know who! I don’t even remember what she LOOKS like, let alone who she is!” 

“As much as I’d love to continue listening to whatever this is, break is almost over.” Vigne interjected. “Come on Gab, we have to go to our next class.” “It was just getting good too.” Gabriel pouted. “You can always text her, now let’s go. We’re making plans to hangout this weekend right?” 

“Yep! I’ll text you all later so we can discuss then.” Raphiel said. “Alright. See you guys.” Vigne waved as she dragged Gabriel to their next lecture. 

“Well I guess I should start heading to my next class too.” Raphiel stated as she started to get up from the table. 

“I’m done for the day so I can walk you there. Be honored that I am gracing you with my presence! ” Satania huffed proudly. 

“What an honor it is to be escorted by the great arch-demon herself!” Raphiel played along as the two began to leave the cafeteria.

“So besides that hill and the mysterious woman, nothing else comes to mind from your dream.?” Raphiel asked while the two walked down the main courtyard. 

“Not really. Well, there was an unnatural amount of light, now that I think about it. The clouds were also really yellow.” Satania replied. 

“Hmm....to be frank, it kind of sounds like your dream took place in heaven.”

Satania turned quickly to face Raphiel. “Really?! Then that means I will soon rule heaven just as planned! DAWWWW HAHAHAHA DAHHHHH HAHAHAHA!” she cackled.

“Don’t let your dreams be dreams Satania!” Raphael said, giggling at the sudden outburst.

The two continued into a hallway until they arrived at the room where Raphiel’s next lecture would be held. “Well, this is where we part ways. I already have an idea of where we can hangout so I’ll text you the details tomorrow. '' Raphiel said. 

“Okay! See you!” Satania waved.

The demon watched the angel sit down and left when more students headed into the classroom. ‘Everyone’s in class...no reason to stick around here. Might as well head home.’ Satania headed towards the university’s main gate, slowly losing her energy with each step as she headed for the bus stop. 

* * *

After exiting the shower, Satania got ready to sleep. Donning her pajamas, Satania plopped down in her bed. 

“No new text messages huh, well guess I can just look at memes until I knock out.” 

Turning off her lights and laying on her side, Satania continued to use her phone until she finally succumbed to the pull of sleep. Placing her phone in its charger, Satania drifted off into subconsciousness.

‘Mmmm...it's that same feeling again...am I in that dream again? Yes! Now I can try to remem-!’ Her train of thought halted abruptly as multiple waves of pain shot through her. ‘The heck’s wrong with me? Why can’t I get up?’ 

Wearily opening her eyes, Satania found her answer. Multiple bruises marred her body. Her body screaming at her for moving, she was finally able to rest on her elbows despite the pain. The demon was able to take in the horrific sights around her. The scene was in full pandemonium, resembling a war zone with its blood red sky and the demolished remains of buildings. Heavily armored figures swarmed around detaining and slashing at anyone that moved. Satania’s face paled at what she saw next however. 

“Vigne? Gabriel?!” she gasped sharply as her normally prominent voice became weak with pain. Lying next to her were the lifeless bodies of the angel and demon, their faces devoid of any emotion. ‘What the hell is happening?’ Feeling a burning sensation rise up her throat, Satania began to cough up a mix of bile and blood.

“Satania! Thank god you're awake!” 

After a coughing fit, Satania looked up to see Raphiel kneeling over her. “R-Raphi? What-” she grunted painfully before continuing. “what’s... going...on?! Where… the hell... are we?!” Satania asked frantically between strained breaths. 

“Try not to talk too much! Don’t worry, everything will be fine!” As Raphiel exclaimed this, Satania could hear the sound of metal footsteps approach and surround them. 

“Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha. Step aside from the demon.” an armored figure said, pointing his halberd at her chest, the weapon’s blade buzzing with energy. 

“I refuse. I will guard her with my life.” Raphiel stated defiantly, spreading her arms to shield her friend. 

“So be it. Our lord has no use for tainted angels. May Dea the creator grace you. Ave Crux Spes Unica!”

Before Raphiel could retaliate, the figure thrust his halberd into Raphiel’s chest in one fluid motion, piercing her until the weapon emerged out of her back. Satania heard a pained gasp and watched helplessly as blood from her best friend dotted her face, before the figure removed his weapon and Raphiel’s body fell to the side.

“RAPHIEL!”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares really suck. Hope you're all enjoying so far!


	3. Intro - No Rest For The Wicked

“RAPHIEL!” Satania screamed, as she shot up from her bed. Her sheets were damp and stuck to her body , due to the various beads of sweat rolling off of her. Unraveling herself from her sheets she hurried to the bathroom to wash her face. After splashing the icy water on her face, Satania looked up into her mirror. Frenzied, bloodshot eyes stared back at her. That, combined with her frantic, tousled bed head, the future queen of hell bore more resemblance to a wild demonic beast than that of a dignified demon. 

‘THE HECK WAS THAT?! Why the hell would I dream that up?’ she questioned herself as her body began to shake uncontrollably. “All those dead people...Vigne and Gabriel....Raphiel!” As her breathing became rampant, Satania bolted back into her bedroom, tripping over her bed sheets in the process and face-planting the floor. “Ouch...where did I put that phone?” After shakily getting up, the demon tore her room apart in a mad searching frenzy, until finally finding her phone resting in its charging cradle where she left it last night. ‘Duh.’Satania thought, mentally facepalming herself. Clumsily walking to her nightstand and retrieving her phone, she thumbed through the whopping 12 contacts in her phone until she reached the contact ‘Demon Angel’ and pressed the call button. 

“Come on Raphi....please let none of it be real...come onnnnnnn!”Satania’s pulse began to race as her as the dial tone droned on, until she finally heard a stifled ‘ _Hello?_ ’ followed by a yawn. 

“Thank Satan....you’re not hurt anywhere? No scars? Anything?” the demon frantically questioned.

“ _Satania, for your sake, I hope you have an explanation for calling me so early in the morning.”_

Even Satania’s phone seemed to melt from the anger emanating from Raphiel. “Uhhh....I wanted...to say...good morning?” 

“ _Goodbye Satania._ ” 

Satania’s phone became silent. “I’m so stupid! Of course she would react like that!” Satania sprawled on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. ‘I can’t tell them about this one, not in a million years. They’ll put me in a padded cell somewhere.’ Sighing dejectedly, Satania headed to her living room and slumped in front of her small TV. ‘Sleeps out of the question. I’ll watch some shows until I have to get ready for class.’ Absently flipping through the channels, for the first time since she started college, Satania couldn’t wait to head to her physics lecture. 

* * *

She had to keep her eyes open. Every slight nod off was met with an even stronger jolt in order to keep herself awake. The one time she needed her professor to drill Newtonian mechanics in her head until her brain became sludge, the professor decided to give the class a light review lecture. Unable to fight the weight of her head any longer, Satania slumped over her desk and closed her eyes. ‘Maybe I can sneak in a little sleep...’. Loosening her tense muscles, Satania was about to rest until the image of Raphiel being impaled assaulted her. “GAAAAAAAHH!”Satania screamed, disturbing the now annoyed professor.

“Kurumizawa, judging by your enthusiasm I assume you can explain what a unit vector is for the rest of your class?” the professor asked. 

“Sorry sir.” Lacking the energy to challenge him like she normally would, Satania quietly shrunk back in her seat, and continued to fend off sleep.

* * *

“Kurumizawa could I speak to you for a minute?” The professor asked as Satania was hazily packing her bag. 

“Yes?” Satania agreed confusingly.

“Forgive me for prying, but are you feeling alright? You seemed to be in a trance during today’s lecture.” the professor asked her with a surprisingly gentle tone. 

‘He’s not lecturing me?’ “Yes, everything’s fine, just couldn’t sleep last night.” ‘ _Not a total lie at least.’_ she thought. 

“Is that so...” he responded before heavily thinking to himself. The silence becoming unbearable, Satania began to slowly head towards the classroom doors. “If that’s all you need professor then I’ll be on my-”

“You know, Kurumizawa, even though your class performance isn’t stellar, you have been present at every lecture. I can’t speak for any of your other professors, but if you continue to feel unwell, you are free to miss my next lecture and recuperate. Try to take it easy for the rest of the day alright?”

“Wow...uh..thank you professor. You’re not so bad after all!” Satania said, smiling for the first time today. 

Like a switch, the professor returned to his strict self. “Don’t push your luck. The atom requires the proton and electron to function properly. Understanding this balance will help you understand our universe and how it works, no matter what you do in life. ”

“Uh…”

“Atoms and electrostatics. That was the new topic we learned at the end of the lecture. Remember to study your notes and don’t forget to practice the problems I gave you.” the professor stated sternly.

“Right. Thanks again for the advice professor.” With her only class finished for the day, Satania went to grab a quick snack before getting ready for today’s track meeting.

* * *

Something was definitely wrong. Normally she would have assumed the early morning wake up call would be a part of Satania's usual schemes. But today's earlier events proved otherwise.

* * *

_“Hey your Raphiel, right?” the seemingly friendly stranger asked, approaching Raphiel while she was eating._

_“Yes? And you might be?” she replied with her usual dazzling smile._

_“Oh just Satania’s classmate and fellow track member. I know you guys are friends so I thought I should tell you that she doesn’t seem so hot. She was half asleep then all of a sudden started screaming in class. It was hella crazy.” the stranger rambled._

_“That is very concerning...well thank you anyway, miss..?”_

_“Oh! Right! I’m Naomi!” the stranger replied. “Thank you Naomi.” Raphiel replied. “No prob!” Completing her job, the bubbly girl jogged off._

* * *

Now watching(stalking) Satania at her track meeting, the angel’s suspicions were confirmed. Normally dominating her other team members in practice laps, she trailed behind one of the slower members, and was barely at a jogging pace. She would do okay, slow down, then the coach would egg her on, then pick up pace again. This pattern repeated until the coach called everyone back for break. 

After speaking to the team, she pulled Satania to the side. Mumbling something to her, the demon was excused as practice was resumed. Raphiel watched as the demon sullenly sat on the metal bleachers. Emerging from behind the equipment shed on the other side of the field, Raphiel was about to make her way over to Satania, but apparently someone beat her to the punch. Naomi had made her way to the bleachers and looked to be trying to improve Satania’s mood, to no avail. As a second attempt to cheer the girl up, Naomi proceeded to wrap her arms around Satania's shoulders and hug her. A hug that lasted too long, as Raphiel felt her eyes twitch. 

‘I should have a little chat with Naomi’.

* * *

Taking a short break from her track meeting, the normally upbeat Naomi was unusually quiet as she trekked towards a nearby vending machine. With determination, she viewed the contents of the vending machine, hoping one of these sugary items would help her on her quest. 

“A water for me....and a cherry cola for Satania. Maybe some gummies too, this’ll at least improve her mood a little bit!” Satisfied with her choices, she thumbed the keypad and paid for the items. A shadow loomed over her and the vending machine as she waited for her snacks. 

“Hey, I’m almost do-EEEEK!” the girl shrieked under the frightening presence. 

“Hello _Naomi._ ” The trembling girl lurched back into the wall, and before she knew it was cornered by the buxom angel. 

“R-R-Raphiel! Can I help you?” Naomi asked. 

“Why yes you can. What exactly is your relation to Satania?” she questioned darkly. 

“W-we’re friends! Just friends!” Naomi replied, trembling. 

“ _Just friends?_ Would someone who is only a friend hug that long?” Raphael threatened. 

“I only wanted to cheer her up!” Naomi defended, hoping the wall would swallow her and take her away from the terrifying girl.

“Is that so....hmm...those are for her I assume?” Raphiel asked, gesturing to the dispensed snacks in the vending machine. 

“Yep!” Naomi answered.

“Then give her this too.” Reaching into her bag (which Naomi could have sworn was empty), Raphiel pulled out a package of melon bread. 

“These are her favorite. Just don’t get too close to her and we won’t have any issues, okay?” 

“Y-yes ma’am!” Naomi saluted. 

“Good.” With that Raphiel walked off. 

‘At least Satania has support in her corner. Even if that support’s terrifying.’ Naomi sped back to Satania, hoping her haul would help improve her teammate’s mood.

* * *

“Hey Satania.” 

“...”

“Satania! SATANIA!” 

Finally breaking from her daze, Satania finally looked up to see Raphiel staring intently at her. 

“Oh, Raphi? W-what’s up?” 

“I thought I’d come see you home after practice.” Raphiel said, smiling as innocently as possible. 

“Alright, I’m almost done getting ready.”

After Satania finished packing the rest of her equipment into her locker, the pair cut through the field to head out the back gates of the campus. As the pair walked past varying stores and buildings, Raphiel stole an occasional glance at the demon’s face. While seemingly calm, Raphiel could see the occasional flinch. Satania’s eyes were panicked, as if she expected something to jump at her at any moment. ‘Definitely not fine.’ Raphiel noted. 

“So, Satania, I decided on our groups next hangout! There will be a local fair soon, with the same amusement ride you threw up on! Sounds like fun right?” Raphiel said, hoping to get a reaction out of her friend. 

“Yeah, that sounds great Raphiel.” Satania replied with a monotone. 

‘Nothing? Not even a challenge or haughty comeback?’ Raphiel thought. 

“Satania...are you feeling alright?” 

“Y-yep! Just had a little headache is all..heh heh...” the demon replied nervously. 

‘Liar. A headache wouldn’t make you act like this.’ “If you say so...” Raphiel sighed. 

After the pair reached Satania’s apartment, Raphiel said her goodbyes then headed to her own apartment a couple of blocks down. Feeling the stress from the day roll off her shoulders, the angel decompressed on her couch letting the white cushions absorb her body. All the girl could do was pray that her friend would be in a better state of mind tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody Taking Physics? After electrostatics it all goes downhill XD. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Intro - Festivals and Caffeine

Booths and game stalls littered the streets. The smell of sweet and greasy foods wafted in the air and lured crowds towards them. Metal motorized beasts loomed over the crowds, challenging the most daring of individuals to tame them. The source of all the commotion was the yearly town festival, one which a group of girls had made a tradition to visit everytime it was held.

‘Alright Satania, you need this. I am going to enjoy myself at this carnival. No dream business or thoughts. Nada. Zilch.’ Satania repeated this to herself about ten times. ‘ I have to be normal, then things go back to normal. Keep it cool. Cool as a cucumber. Keep it cool. Keep it-

“Satania!” All three of her friends were staring at her. 

“AH! Y-yeah?” 

“We were gonna ride the Helter Skelter … are you sure you're ok?” Vigne asked. 

“The great archdemon Satania is at full power! Onward to the best ride in this carnival! “ Satania shouted. 

“Lead the way O’ mighty Satania!” Raphiel played along. Gabriel followed the two, thankful they were about to do something, and Vigne trailed behind them. Finally arriving at the ride, Satania and the rest went into line. Barely containing her excitement Satania bounced in place. ‘Yes the Helter Skelter! The spinning well of fear that makes the strongest men weak in the knees! Just what I need to clear my head!’

Vibrating in her seat, Satania buckled in beside a trembling Vigne. “G-G-Gabriel, can I hold your h-h-hand?” Vigne mumbled fearfully.

“Yeah, sure.” Gabriel agreed. 

“Raphiel are you ready to rock this ride?!” Satania asked the angel who just buckled in on her other side.

“How about a deal then Satania? Whoever screams first will have to wear a loser shirt for the whole week.” Raphiel smirked.

“You’re on!” ‘I won’t lose this time to that cheating angel. Last time she reached over and pinched me, but now I’m wearing extra clothing! Hahaha! This will be a piece of cake!’

The carnival ride started to slowly spin in place. Then the wheel lifted slightly and started to spin faster. ‘Why’s my head starting to hurt? I’m usually good with carnival rides.’ Satania thought as her temples began to pound slightly. 

All of a sudden, bright flashes started to assault her vision. As if they were fighting for dominance, the peaceful hilltop and destroyed village kept flashing back and forth in her vision, and then blended as the scenes span endlessly around Satania. ‘Why do these blasted dreams keep flashing in and out?! Stop coming back! I’m not sleeping anymore so why won’t you stop?! PLEASE STOP!’ 

“STOOOOOOOOOOPPP!” Satania screamed in agony. Suddenly the visions stopped, and the spinning slowed. The charming atmosphere of the fair returning to her, Satania sighed in relief as the ride slowed and lowered. 

‘ I’m back at the carnival, I’m okay!’ Shakily, Satania quickly unbuckled the harness and rushed off the ride. Three astonished faces stared at her quizzically.

“So...uh....I guess I lost the bet huh?” Satania said. 

“Dude, are you ok? That was weird, even for you, and if you scream on a carnival ride before Vigne something’s definitely wrong.” Gabriel replied. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me at all. I feel fine, great even.” Satania replied. 

“Don’t try to hide it! You’ve been acting strange these last two days, and your friend Naomi told me you had a similar outburst in your class.” Raphiel challenged. “Well-”

“Not to mention you’re also sweating and shaking slightly. Satania you should have told us you were feeling ill. You can tell us anything.” Vigne encouraged, entering full mom mode.. 

“Alright alright, I’ll tell you. Not now though! When I’m ready to.” 

“Fair enough.” Raphiel replied. 

“Can we go back to doing carnival stuff? I really wanted to take my mind off things.” Satania said. “You're joking right? You’re still shaking! What you need is sleep!” Vigne retorted. 

“I’d much rather put sleep off as long as possible. It will only make things worse.” Satania said. “Well, alright I guess, but no crazy rides.” 

“So games are good yeah? Lets go to the shooting gallery so I can whip all of you.” Gabriel challenged. 

“You’re on, fallen angel!” Satania returned, reverting back to her usual care-free attitude. 

“This doesn’t seem right. Even now, her usual funny and aloof face is tense.” Raphiel stated. “Well all we can do is wait and hope right? Let’s hurry before they do something stupid.” Vigne said. Soon after the two were trying to pacify a stall worker due to Satania and Gabriel breaking a game stall just like they had the last time the carnival was held.

* * *

In the quaint little coffee shop Coffee Angel, the reserved middle aged owner couldn’t help but worry about his only employee. Although being the master(self acclaimed) of coffee, his shop hardly had any traffic in it, except for the occasional local patronage who enjoyed the atmosphere. The short blonde girl asked to work here, and while one set of hands was more than enough, an extra pair couldn’t hurt, so he hired her. After 3 years of service he had to admit he didn’t mind the company and extra help(which she lent about 20% of the time.) However, said lazy employee was working herself like a mule, and after knowing her for quite some time, the Master knew she only worked this hard when she was stressed. He had a pretty good idea of where the source of this stress was too, as she looked frazzled after talking with her friends, who happened to be regular customers. While he had initially muted out the conversation to be polite, the stressed face his employee had made spiked his curiosity. Maybe he could give the girls some advice on whatever the problem is. With this plan in mind, he began to listen in on the conversation. 

* * *

“Oh god, and you’re sure that what you saw was real?” Raphiel asked. 

“The heat from the fires, the screams, I don’t know exactly how I got there, but I felt everything. I really thought I was gonna die. I haven't been able to sleep for the past couple of days and it’s driving me crazy!” Satania replied. 

“And no regular nightmare would have this much of an effect after it happened. We need to figure out what's causing this at the very least,” Vigne added. 

“Agreed. But how do we go about doing that?” Raphiel asked. Stumped, the girls slumped in their booth.

“Why don’t you visit a doctor?” the Master blurted out. The conversing girls turned towards the intrusion.

“Oh, hello Master. You were listening?” Vigne greeted. 

“It seemed to be quite the predicament, so I’d like to help.” he responded.

“Oh, well thank you but, we can’t really go to the doctor because....” Vigne trailed off. 

“Because I have a special condition! Yeah! And only my doctor back home can observe me!” Satania lied. 

“That is troublesome.Well I do have one more suggestion. Why not visit the places in your dreams?” Master said.

“Huh? We can’t do that!!” Satania stated.

“Think about it. Even though that nightmare seemed dangerous, there’s no way any place like that could exist now. At least not without being on world news. Besides you girls are college students now. You should be exploring the world and seeing new things!” Master exclaimed. 

“I don’t know...” Vigne said. 

“Not only do you get to put your minds at ease knowing the real dream locations are safe, but you also get to have some fun too! You get to kill two birds with one stone.” Master said, finishing his passionate speech.

“Maybe you're right. That wouldn’t be such a bad idea.” Raphiel pondered. 

“WHAAAAAT?!” both demons shouted in unison. 

Ignoring their reactions, Raphiel thanked the older man. “Your help is appreciated as always Master.” 

“Glad I could be of help. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check on the next brew of coffee.” Happy he was able to at least provide some advice, the Master returned to his station. “So Raphi, I don’t know if you knew this or not, but we LITERALLY can’t go to those ‘locations’.” Satania stated.

“Don’t worry Satania, I have my methods. And as the Master said this will be quite ‘fun’ won’t it?”

“Oh boy...” Vigne sighed, as she began rubbing her temples anticipating the future headaches she would undoubtedly be getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first arc! Hope you're all enjoying so far!


	5. Going Down - All Roads Lead To Al Cielo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! New arc is finally beginning(after 3 months)! With school picking back up and job hunting, I most definitely will not be uploading as frequently as I did in Summer, but I will do my best to have a new chapter up every 1-2 months though. No promises! With that out the way, Imma stop talking now :D.

"Raphiel, you do know that me and Satania are demons right?" Vigne said incredulously, as the girls lounged in Raphiel's spacious living room.

"Of course." Raphiel answered plainly.

"So HOW do you expect us to get into heaven! Let alone get even close!" Vigne yelled exasperatingly.

"Might I remind you that Satania made it to the gates of heaven." Raphiel added.

"Yeah and failed miserably." Gabriel replied, clicking away at her MMO game.

"The point being we can go that far. And don't worry, we won't be using such a ridiculous method." Raphiel stated.

"Hey! I thought that was a pretty good plan!" Satania said.

"I wouldn't call taping on a halo a plan. That disguise wouldn't get you past a mall security guard." Gabriel deadpanned.

"I'd like to see you do better NEET angel!"

"Girls focus. So theoretically if , and that's a big if,we were to go through with this, how would we get to heaven?" Vigne asked.

"Simple! By using the back doors instead of the front doors!" Raphiel exclaimed cheerfully.

"What?" the other three in the room questioned in unison.

"In order to normally get to heaven one would use the centralized portal, namely the gates of heaven to speak. And while most angels would use the gates, the most powerful of us can travel between heaven and earth at will, like Zelel can. I assume the same is true for hell?"

"Yeah, it's pretty similar, what's your point?" Vigne asked.

"Well simply put, supposedly there are smaller 'gates' that can be created by these beings every time they warp, and sometimes if they visit a place frequently the portal will linger even after use." Raphiel said.

"So if we go to a place where angels like big sis would visit we'll find a portal to sneak into heaven right?" Gabriel added.

"Exactly. Let me borrow your laptop for a second Gab." Receiving the laptop from a grumbling Gabriel, Raphiel continued her spiel while searching the web. "If I remember correctly..yep! There's a town that was extremely religious in its heyday, Al Cielo."

"That's all the way in Italy! Isn't there a place in Japan we can go to?" Vigne asked.

"If we use any possible recent locations we might tip off the higher ups in heaven. Our safest bet is a town that's been lost for decades. An old residual portal that hasn't been used in ages is more discreet."

"And if there's no portal?" Gabriel asked.

"Then at the very least we get to spend a week on beautiful sand beaches and have fun! And I will let the deans know it was a "medical emergency" as to why we were gone for a week."

"I'm not so sure about this." Vigne muttered.

"Oh no! I accidentally bought the tickets already and can't return them!" Raphiel smiled sheepishly.

"Of course you did." Gabriel muttered.

"Hold on, 1200000 yen for each ticket?! Raphiel are you insane?!" Vigne asked incredulously.

"Oi, Vigne didn't you know? Raphi's family is loaded. She could've bought the airport if she wanted too."

"Well you already bought the tickets, and if everyone's fine with it then I guess it's alright. Gabriel, Satania?"

"I get a free vacation and miss classes for a week so I'm good. What about you melon pan for brains?"

"STAY BACK!" Satania screeched. "Stay back? From wha-OH MY GOD!" Gabriel yelled. All three girls jumped out the way as Satania summoned her scythe and swung down hard. The back end slammed into the table, shattering the defenseless object into pieces. The sharp impact broke her trance, and as quick as it was brandished, her scythe had disappeared.

"Ugggh,...guys, I had another vision. Some crazy chick was about to swing at me with a sword... whoa, what happened to the table?"

"YOU HAPPENED! Thank god I moved my laptop!"

"Sorry Raphiel...wait what were we doing again?" Satania asked.

"Well, we were discussing how we're definitely going to heaven to figure out why you keep having these dreams. We're leaving in two days, so everyone begin packing as soon as possible." Raphiel ordered.

"Got it." Gabriel mock saluted.

"I'll make sure she actually does it." Vigne replied.

"The airport is closer to Satania's apartment, so we can all meet up and then take a taxi there. Everyone fine with that?" Raphiel stated. "Sure." Gabriel said while Vigne and Satania nodded along. "That settles it then. Now enough serious business! I'm getting a bit bored so let's marathon a show!"

"Do you have something in mind?" Vigne asked.

"How about Yuru Yuri?" Raphiel suggested.

"NOOOO! That show is boring as hell! It's only a group of girls doing normal things for like, 12 episodes straight!" Gabriel complained.

"Well it's happening so no more whining." Vigne said as she turned on Raphiel's TV and started streaming the anime.

"I'm knocking out then before that trash can beat me to it." Gabriel said as she let herself sink into the carpet floor.

* * *

After a long but comfortable 16 hour first class flight, the girls found themselves in the huge expanse of the Aeroporto Internazionale di Napoli. Arriving at the ripe hour of 1PM, the airport was swarming with tourists and locals alike, as they ran to and from gates and terminals.

"Guys look at all these tourist attractions! We could go to the Maschio Angioino or Dell'Ovo castles, the beautiful beaches, eat the world's best pizza, or see the Duomo di Napoli!" Vigne exclaimed excitedly as she browsed through the pamphlets.

"It's reeeaaaally weird that a demon would want to go visit an old church, the best pizza humans have to offer sounds like a good idea though." Gabriel added.

"Business before fun you guys. Don't worry though, we will be heading towards one of the tourist locations. . A little up the mountain will be what's left of Al Cielo. After checking in at the hotel and lunch we can catch the next tour bus." Raphiel said.

"Then let's get going already! The faster we get to Al Calo or whatever the faster these damn visions leave!" Satania said, already pushing past people towards the exit signs.

"We need our luggage first." Gabriel deadpanned.

"I KNEW THAT!" Satania screeched, now running in the opposite direction.

"Normally I would let her get lost, but time is of the essence. Let's catch up to her before she ends up on the other side of the airport." Raphiel said.

* * *

The rattling of the old diesel engine graced the bus passengers with a nauseating gasoline smell as it tugged its way up the gently sloping trail. The noise of the city grew faint and was replaced by the quiet of open skies. The tires screeched as the tour bus slowed into its first stop.

"How much longer till we get to Al Cielo?" Vigne asked tiredly, the jet-lag seeming to have caught up with the group. Both Vigne and Raphiel were fighting off the urge to sleep while the other two girls failed in their war, Gabriel resting on Vigne's shoulder while Satania was unceremoniously glued against the window, her hair sticking against the side of her face.

"Hopefully soon, maybe we should have rested first before heading out." Raphiel said, struggling to stifle a yawn that just slipped from her mouth.

"S'cuse me, but y'all said you were heading to Al Cielo?" said the grown voice.

"Yes. Are you locals?" Raphiel responded in broken Italian as best she could.

"Oh heavens no, me and my wife are from the U.S. of A!" the man chuckled, responding in English.

'At least I don't have to struggle talking to him.' Raphiel turned fully to see a thin elderly man roughly in his sixties wearing khaki shorts and a loose, bright button up shirt. Riding next to him was a woman in similar age range wearing a white sundress and thin glasses. She also seemed to be as easy-going, wearing a gentle smile on her face.

"We're heading there later. Me and the missus did some tomb exploring in our prime and we're crossing Italian ruins off our list! The locales believe the town ended up the way it did because of 'la maledizione del Vesuvio' or the gods' rage or somethin like that."

"The ...curse of Vesuvius?" Raphiel translated, while Vigne paled visibly.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little faces. Just locale superstition is all. Well that's what I would say but history and facts don't really add up. And the government and people avoid it like the plague."

"What do you mean?" Raphiel asked.

"Historians say the town saw the bad side of WWII and got caught in a bombardment, supposedly as Spain's revenge for Guernica. But there's no visible destruction or explosive residue on the ruins. One day the town's full of devout priests and is a huge holy site, then the next day POP! Everyone's vanished and it's a ghost town. No bodies, no screams. Just a crumbling cabal with kinda intact buildings." the woman answered smiling.

"It sure has a ...'colorful' history." Vigne responded. "That it does. And that history is still a ways out. You girls get your rest, we'll wake you up when the bus arrives." Not even blinking on the kind old couple's offer, Raphiel and Vigne joined Gabriel and Satania in their rest.

* * *

" _Satannniiiiaaaaa ~ Wakey Wakey~"_ the voice sang over her.

"Mmmm...5 more minutes."

" _That won't do at all~ I SAID WAKE UP!"_

"Ugh, fine I'll - ACK!" Satania gagged as the owner of the voice suddenly wrapped her hands around Satania's neck in a vice grip.

"W-why...are..you...doing...t-this?!" Satania gasped, eyes bulging.

Her lungs burned, screaming for air.

She clawed at the hands around her trying to pry the mysterious woman off her to no avail.

" _It's time to wake up from your silly delusions little girl. Ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE WAKE UP WAKE UP-"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Satania lurched back into her seat screaming hysterically.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! Did I startle you?" A kind old lady filled Satania's vision, one whose wrinkles were scrunched up in visible concern.

"W-where am I?"

"The...tour bus? Your friends were trying to wake you up since the tour bus came to your stop, but you weren't moving." the lady responded.

"Uhhh...thanks, I guess." Satania replied as she began clambering out of her bus seat.

"Is yer friend okay? She looked more frightened than a pig at a barbeque!"

"She's been under a lot of stress lately so we thought a vacation might cheer her up." Raphiel replied.

"Hopefully it helps 'cause it looks like she needs it."

"Thank you for both your info and help." Vigne said to the couple.

"Don't think nothing of it. Y'all take care now, and don't forget to take tons of photos. They last longer!" "Have fun exploring the ruins!" The girls waved to the old couple as the tour bus passed out of their vision.

"No turning back now." Raphiel stated.

"We've passed that point a LONG time ago!" Gabriel shot back at her.

The ruins of Al Cielo towered over them, almost as if the city itself was reaching for heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm American so I'm allowed to make fun of Americans lol. I may have stretched the curse part a bit, but in 2016 people found a bunch of dead cats around the base of Vesuvius, so yyyyeah weird stuff.
> 
> P.S. If anyone gets the really bad meta joke in this chapter lets become friends XD.
> 
> See y'all next time!


	6. Going Down - Portae Inferorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, at the ruins of Al Cielo, the girls look for the portal to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD! WOOP WOOP WOOP! Welcome to 2021 new and returning readers! After another 3(4?) months, I finally bring you chapter 6!

"Sooooo, where do we start?" Satania asked.

"Hmmm...a good place might be anything resembling a town square or cathedral. Those seem like places a powerful angel would show up for worship." Raphiel said. "We'll cover more ground if we split up." Walking up the curved pathway, the girls fanned out.

'Dammit, should not have bought my hoodie.' Satania panted as the hot mountain air seeped through her dark hoodie. Her shoes clacked over the old, beaten gravel path which made way to a peculiar statue. "Guys! Found something town-squarish!"

The group rejoined at the grand statue. The statue was of an angel, standing in prayer with her spear clasped between her hands. Her spear and gaze aimed up towards the sky, as if it was searching for divine inspiration. Vines and overgrown weeds wrapped around the marble, coloring the faded white stone with veins of ivy green. Supporting the statue underneath was a open circular shrine, with pillars keeping the whole structure together.

"Wait, what are we even looking for?" Vigne asked.

"If we channel our energy into our hands we should feel some type of pull. Of course you and Satania would feel a rejection or burning feeling, but at least it'll help find a portal to heaven." Raphiel said.

"So we're basically glorified metal detectors." Gabriel said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now focus!" Raphiel replied, tired of Gabriel's snarky remarks. Standing under the shrine and focusing, the girls forced their respective energy to pulse from their center through their arm and to their outstretched hand. The warm feeling however had no strong reactions, each one only feeling the same slow repeated pulse through their hands.

"Is everyone else getting dud's right now?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah." Vigne responded.

"I got nothing." Satania added.

"Same here. Well let's keep looking, and be sure to check landmarks." Raphiel said. Once again the group split ways, using their new search method.

* * *

"You don't think this is actually going to work, do you?" Gabriel asked Vigne while waving her hand lazily around a building covered in vines and plants.

"Honestly, no I don't. I've never heard of anything of 'residual portals' back in my old classes in hell." Vigne replied.

"How are we even going to sneak you guys around heaven? Even if you hide your wings and horns, bright red and dark purple aren't exactly common hair colors in heaven." Gabriel said. "I'm still surprised you went along with this crazy idea."

"W-well with everyone's different schedules, we're all only together once a week. Besides after we finish school you'll have to go back to heaven and I'll be back in hell. I just want to get as much time with you guys as possible." Vigne added sadly, gazing downward.

"Vigne...we still have like 3 years until we graduate from this new college program. Besides, I'm sure we'll find someway to stay in touch." Gabriel attempted to comfort her friend.

"Right..." Vigne mumbled, then continued searching. 'Attempt failed then.' Gabriel thought Before she could continue her search, both girls looked toward a bright flash of red light that pierced the sky.

"What the heck was that?!" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not sure but we should go check it out!" Both girls rushed towards the direction where the flash of red light came from.

* * *

'A little while longer should be enough. Maybe 30 minutes or so.' Instead of diligently searching the ruins for any sign of a portal, Raphiel was fully playing the part of a tourist, admiring each cracked and damaged building.

'I can't believe they went along with this so easily. Sometimes I scare myself. Soon this silly search can end then we all get to unwind.' she thought wearing her usual coy smile. Continuing her slow trek, her gaze fell to an inscription that survived through the destruction. "Ave Crux Spes Unica." she read aloud. 'The Vexillian sect of angels must have been worshiped here. How ironic for a peaceful group of angels to now have this war-zone as a former holy site.' Completing her circle to the town statue, Raphiel began the wait for the rest of the group.

'Maybe this was too much. What if Satania actually has a problem? No, no, this should be fine. This won't work anyway. She was probably stressed from classes and her demonic powers just got messed up, whatever little of those she might have. A little vacation, and she'll be back to her cute little arrogant self, and I get my toy back!' After squashing the doubt that wedged itself into her thoughts, Raphiel was about to find said demon and begin the next phase of her plan before her senses were assaulted by a bright flash of red light behind the cathedral, followed by a scream. A scream she knew well, as she was the one who caused it on various occasions. As Raphiel raced towards the area where the bright light came from one thought raged through her mind.

'What did you do, Satania?!'

* * *

Waving her hand wildly through the air, Satania searched desperately, hopelessly trying to feel for any pulse, any signal that a portal was close. She's already walked to and from the town statue in her area four times, but still nothing. Failure weighing down on her, she dejectedly sighed while sliding down to sit underneath the archway of the town shrine and statue. Curling in on herself, the normally bright demon held a bleak look in her eyes.

"This is never gonna work. These dumb pains and headaches are never gonna go away, and I'll be stuck like this forever. Heh, one more thing to add to my list of failures." Satania mumbled to herself. Burying her head further beneath the space between her arms and knees, in one last desperate plea she wished for a sign, anything to help her. And she got one. As if it was a sick joke, another vision assaulted the poor demon.

'This isn't what I meant!' Tears pricked at her eyes as the pain that came attached with the vision soared. She almost crumpled under the pressure, but then she saw it. Through the pain and unclear mumbling in the vision she could make out one building. She's seen it before, no certain she has. Standing quickly, Satania looked around the town to find the similar roof. As she walked, then sprinted towards her destination the normal throbbing she felt somehow tripled in pain. Wincing, she grit her teeth and pressed forward.

"Come on..al..most...there!" The throbbing turned into a blazing inferno of pain ringing in her head the closer she got, until she finally made it to the front of the building. The town's cathedral. In an instant the pain she felt in her head disappeared, as the vision lost its haziness and became clearer in her mind.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna have it here?" Gabriel asked her skeptically. Satania looked over to Gabriel, who was slightly taller and wearing a white pea coat over a cream colored turtleneck sweater and jeans, with her long hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Yup!" she replied, her red locks landing on her shoulders as she nodded. "This place is special, y'know? Kinda where it all started. And I got to pick the place so here we are!"

"It's your event so whatever floats your boat. Let's go inside to see if this old thing isn't going to crumble into dust." Gabriel said before walking inside the cathedral.

"Right behind you!"

* * *

The vision ended and bracing for the usual headache that normally arrived during or after a vision, she was instead graced with a serene calm, and a clear mind. She gazed back toward the cathedral, standing in the very same spot she was standing in her vision.

Her, as an adult. An adult who had her hair grown out to shoulder-length instead of its normal short length, and for whatever reason was wearing a business casual outfit consisting of a black jacket, white button-up shirt and black dress pants. Her friend, as an _adult_ , who actually put effort into what she wore, and where a cutting board would normally be was replaced with a modest but perky B-cup chest. Not that she stared at breasts or anything. She shook her head to stop her derailing thoughts.

'I've been here before. Wait, no, I'm going to be here? The visions weren't a lie, they're actually real! I was right!' As if on cue, Satania felt a faint pulse of energy in her right hand. As she traced the weird sensation to stem from an alley behind the cathedral the faint buzzing sensation she felt became more intense.

'The portal must be here too! I'm 2 and 0 right now!' Satania mentally cheered. "I don't see anything thougggAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in shock as red light engulfed and surrounded her, removing her from the town completely.

* * *

"The flash of light came from over here!" Vigne said, running up to the cathedral. "Vigne...slow..down..." Gabriel panted, slowly catching up. "SATANIA!" The two saw Raphiel screaming at the top of her lungs while pacing back and forth in front of the cathedral.

"Vigne! Gabriel! Have you guys seen Satania?" Raphiel asked, her usual poker face replaced with panic.

"No, we thought she was with you! We only saw the flash of light!" Vigne said.

"She screamed and then I saw the light. Oh lord, this wasn't supposed to happen..." Raphiel said.

"Did...did anyone try using our little hand trick?" Gabriel asked, finally catching her breath.

"No...that should be impossible..." Raphiel mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry, what?" Gabriel said. gazing suspiciously at her friend.

"Er...what I meant to say was-"

"Um guys? I'm feeling something. Its inviting though? Like a gentle warmth or buzzing..." Vigne said following the sensation from her hand down into the same alleyway.

"Vigne, wait we should be-" Vigne screamed, and the same red light flashed through town. "-careful. Well then, after you Gabriel." Raphiel finished.

"Dammit. This better not hurt." The two walked into the same spot, and followed their friends to the unknown destination at the end of the dimensional tunnel.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the unholy scream that left the small angel's mouth. Gabriel's body felt as if she was plummeting down to the ground from the sky. Until the sensation stopped instantly, and she belly flopped into hard cement. With a harsh 'OOOF' the wind was knocked out of her lungs. After peeling her head off of the floor she was able to make out her surroundings The room she crashed in was dark, the center illuminated only by a few weak yellow lights, To her left was an elevator. To her right the room extended into a passageway that lead to a doorway with a green sign blaring 'EXIT'. Loud whirring noises could be heard above the room, and the sound of rushing water was continuously assaulting her ears. Opposite to Gabriel, Raphiel landed on the soles of her feet with grace.

"Why do you get to land properly?" Gabriel said, groaning as she rose to her feet.

"You guys made it!" Vigne said in relief. "A little warning would next time would be nice Raphiel."

"Hey, I didn't know it would pull us in forcibly."

"So any idea where we are? Something tells me that wasn't part of the plan." Satania asked. All four girls went silent as the exit door at the end of the hallway opened, and two armed figures walked in. "Hide!" Raphiel whispered. The girls pushed themselves into the far corner of the wall, the darkness aiding in hiding them from the room's new occupants. Both of the guards were wearing black vests over a typical security guard uniform and were armed. More striking than the armor and large weapons they sported, both had sharp curved horns jutting out from the top of their heads and a pair of obsidian black wings emerging from each of their backs.

"One more hour to go then we get to clock out." one of the guards drawled out.

"Thank god, drinks are on you bro!" the other responded cheerfully.

"Dammit Matt! You always pull this crap!"

"I think I can make a guess." Gabriel whispered, watching the two demons bicker in the center of the room.

"Why the heck are we in HELL Raphiel!? I don't know if this is better or worse! We'll get locked up or wor -mmf?!" Using her hand to silence Vigne mid-panic attack, Raphiel pointed towards the guards.

"Vigne relax. Wherever we are, the background noise is too loud for the guards to hear us whisper, and they can't see us due to the poor lighting. If we split into pairs and are quiet , we can sneak out of here before they realize." Raphiel whispered.

"Raphiel is right Vigne, the exit is right there. I'll go with you while Raphiel and Gabriel walk across the other side of the wall." Satania added. Cautiously the girls stepped towards the walls, pressing their backs hard into the granite. Inching slowly, and steadily Satania made her way through the darkness towards the exit. Focusing on feeling Vigne's shoulder to make sure she was nearby, Satania could almost see the exit, the lifeline out of this mess, cone closer with each small step. Then she tripped. The scream of pain that wanted to exit her mouth became a whimper as she clamped her mouth shut, but she couldn't stop the audible 'SPLAT' that came with her fall.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who thinks 2021 is gonna be better, or is it gonna be 2020+1 : The Second Act? Leave your answers in the comments below! Chapter thoughts would be nice too ;).
> 
> Okay, so real talk. This update took a while to come out, and most likely the next ones will take a while too, as the content I'm gonna be writing will be somewhat challenging for me(I'm not gonna say what, cause those are spoilers) , but I'm trying to write these scenes and make sure they sound 1000% before I include them in chapters and plot. Gotta make 'em feel real ya know? I won't lie, part of this was due to anxiety procrastination, while irrational, I wanna make my little project really hit for all you readers who took time out to read this story. So to everyone who's been hanging on waiting, or those that are new, thanks for stopping by and for your support!
> 
> TLDR; Procrastination sucks but thanks for reading! See y'all in the next update!


End file.
